Wireless communications systems may employ multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) techniques to facilitate multipath communications. The multipath capabilities of MIMO systems allow data to be transmitted simultaneously over multiple paths between a plurality of transmitting devices and a plurality of receiving devices to effectively increase capacity over single path systems.